Mother, What Have You Done!
by aprilalice
Summary: Annabeth's mother is fed up with Percy and Annabeth's relationship...and decides to take matters into her own hands...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Im back with ANOTHER story! I'm sure you all just love me for starting all these new stories and not finishing the ones I already started (sense the sarcasim)…but I can't help it! I get these spontaneous ideas, and I can't help but write them down! So anyway…Here goes! This story is going to be funny! It's gonna seem all romancey at the beginning, like the first chapter, but gets better later on. Idk if at the beging characters seem I little..i think you call it OC, forgive me. MAYBE like a few kisses at the end but not fluffy…yay! Ok I don't know how many chapters there will be, but who cares! Takes place the next summer at camp after TLO**

**Percy POV:**

The long car ride from my apartment to camp seemed to drag on for hours, even though in reality it's only half an hour. Thank you ADHD.

Anyway, the school year was probably the best one I've had for a long time. It's strange I'm actually kind of…popular at my school now. I guess that's what being captain of the swim team does to a guy. Nevertheless, I was anxious to get back to camp. I'll give you three guesses why.

Finally, the car pulled up to the bottom of the hill, and I jumped up and starting running up the hill as fast as I could.

"Percy!" I heard my mom call. Oh gods, I hope she wasn't going to try and like, kiss me goodbye or something.

"Yea?" I said, almost nervously.

"You forgot your bag!"

Oh. Oops.

I ran back down the hill, and grabbed it from the trunk, then gave a quick "Bye!" and continued running up the hill.

As soon as I passed over the hill, I saw kids swarming around all around the camp. Wow. I guess my 'wish' actually did do a lot. I smiled in spite of myself; it was good to be back.

I was halfway down the hill when I heard someone coming up behind me, and turned, but no one was there. Then someone clasped their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" a very familiar , playful voice said. I was in a good mood, so I decided to play along.

"Gee, I don't know. Tell me?" I said.

"Nope. You have to guess."

"Fine. Santa?" I replied stupidly. Sure I sounded like a child, but I didn't care.

" Santa is a boy."

"Grover?"

"Also a boy." She said, sounding annoyed.

"Hmmm…so it's a girl."

"Oops."

"Rachel?"

"No."

"Please tell me, I'm stumped."

"Fine."

She spun me around, and pulled me into a kiss, which I willingly accepted. I found the top of her head, and pulled the cap off.

"Hey Annabeth." I said.

"Hi seaweed brain" she said playfully again. Wow, I guess we were both in a good mood. She grabbed my hand. "I missed you."

"Me too." I replied, smiling. "I have so much to talk to you about!"

She scrunched up her face and sighed. "I would love to talk right now I really would, but I have some classes to teach in," she looked at her watch. "five minutes. I just wanted to drop bye and say hi to the boyfriend I haven't seen in almost half a year." She said, nudging me with her arm.

"Hey! It's not my fault that you've been too busy working on Olympus!"

She laughed a little, and then her face changed from happy to overly excited. "Oh Percy! You should see it! It's amazing! I added this-"

"Um, Annabeth, I'd love to hear it, but don't you have a class to go bore the brains out of in-" I grabbed her wrist and read the watch. "-one minute?"

She looked at her watch too, and sighed. "Yea..."

I laughed. "Ok I'll see you later then."

"The beach, 11:30?" she asked.

"You bet. See you then. "

"Alright!" she replied happily, and then let go of my hand and ran in the other direction.

I started running towards, Looking forward to unpacking my things and collapsing on my bunk.

I entered the U-shaped line of cabins. Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Demeter, Poseidon. I opened the door to the small sea stone cabin, and stood there for a minute, taking in the wonderful scent of the ocean. Then, I walked to the dresser, and set my bag on top of it. I pulled out all my clothes and squished them into one of my drawers, dumped all my personal belongings into the drawer next to it, set riptide on the side table, and fell face first onto my bunk.

I guess I hadn't realized how tired I really was till I got here, and in a few minutes was fast asleep.

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked at the clock. 11:25. I had to go and meet Annabeth at the beach in five minutes. I had time.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, rubbed my eyes, and slowly stood up, combing my hair out a little bit, then walked out the door.

When I got to the beach Annabeth wasn't there yet, so I decided I needed to wake up a bit, and took a running jump off the dock into the lake making a huge splash. I stayed down there for a while, talking to fish and enjoying the peacefulness of the sea.

I heard footsteps on the dock, and saw Annabeth's glazy form under the surface, the sunlight on the water making her image sparkle a bit.

She pulled off her shoes, sat down on the edge of the dock and dangled her toes in the warm water.

I smiled. I knew what I had to do would probably make her very temporarily annoyed with me, but I just couldn't resist. Gee, I'm such a great boyfriend.

I very quietly came to the surface under the dock, since it comes out of the water a little, and swam towards her legs dangling over the edge of the dock. I stuck out my arms, grabbed her ankles and pulled her into the water.

She gave a small scream, then fell in, and came up yelling, "PERCY JACKSON I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Not if you can't catch me first!" I yelled back, and started swimming towards the floating dock out in the middle of the water. I could hear her splashing behind me trying to catch up with me but was too fast. I reached the floating dock well before her and pulled myself up onto it.

She reached the dock, pulled herself up next to me, and hit on the head, however, I showed no reaction, and made a face the clearly said, "That didn't hurt."

I heard her mutter, "you're not invincible everywhere." before she jabbed me in the back.

"Ow, Ow! Okay! You win, I'm sorry!"

She smiled and crossed her arms. "Ha."

I decided to change the subject. "So how did your class go?"

Her face showed something of boredom. "Oh, the same old thing, a bunch of newbie's who barely know anything about Greek history. Do know how hard it is for me to work with them? There are some _5 year olds_ there! It's crazy!" She sighed.

"Well, at least we know the Gods are claiming their children, finally." I commented, trying to make her see the bright side of things.

Thanks to you." She added. "Whatever," I said. "Wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?" I hinted.

At first she looked confused, and then got really excited. "….Oh yea! Olympus! Oh my gods, you have to see it! It's amazing! There is a new garden, with golden fountains for each God and Goddess! And temples, and statues! Oh it's incredible! It's everything I dreamed it would be.." she finished, smiling.

"I'm sure it is." I said.

She laughed then started to lean in. I did too, but just before our lips touched, there was a bright flash of light and we stopped and turned around. Athena was standing directly behind us, and she looked angry.

" I have had enough of this!" she screamed "I have watched this go on since last summer and it ends now! This is a _disgrace_ to my name! Annabeth you hanging out with this….._thing_! Much less_ going out_ with him!

"Mother, you may be a goddess, but you can't control my life just because his dad is your enemy! That's _your _problem not ours! So just leave us alone!

How dare you speak to me this way Annabeth! You even _speaking _to this boy is a crime against nature, and I FORBID it to continue!" Athena screamed. I wanted to intervene, but I decided it would just make matters worse, so I stayed back.

"Nothing you say can keep me away from him mom. So just go away!" Annabeth screamed back.

Athena's face calmed but it had a strange expression in it….i couldn't quite tell what it was….

"Fine," she said. "If you won't obey me Annabeth, I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

Oh Gods.

Annabeth POV:_

Oh my gods. What was she going to do? She smirked at Percy then snapped her fingers, and he disappeared in a puff of gold dust.

"PERCY!" I yelled, launching myself towards the remaining specks of dust floating around in the air where he was sitting. I turned steaming angry to my mother.

"you killed him didn't you! I swear if you did ANYTHNG to hurt him I will-" but she interrupted me.

"No, he is not dead. No, he is very alive, I just gave him…a makeover, we'll call it. A makeover defiantly fit for a enemy of Athena." She said, and started laughing again, looking at the water directly behind me.

I turned slowly, to the water behind me, and screamed at what I saw.

No. She wouldn't, she couldn't have….

But she did.

Floating around trying to swim in the water a couple feet in front of the floating dock, was a large black spider, with a blue dot on its back, and large green eyes.

**EEEK! Poor Annabeth, Athena turned Percy into a spider! Hahahaha! Im so evil! Anyway so did you like? It was a very fluffy chapter, but like a said earlier, the first chapter is fluffy, but now the fluff is over, at least until the end of the story. REVIEW! Please! A review is the best thing you can do for an author. Even if it's just one word, it's helpful, and it makes an author want to continue the story when they people like it, or at least are reading it!**

**Love ya all!**

**~PainterOfTheStars**


	2. I freak out

**I won't make this too long but here's chappy 2! Okay, now I **_**know**_** you guys all hate me…I haven't updated in like 3 months, and I am sincerely sorry, this goes for all my stories. I will let you know, I said I was starting to write them again…but I am a **_**really **_**busy person, so just hang in there, eventually I'll finish. Sorry if this chapter is kind of short, and Annabeth is OCC, Idk. **

**Annabeth POV**

I screamed even louder than I did before, and jumped back on the dock. I turned around, ready to punch Athena, not caring if she was my mother or a goddess, there was nothing behind me on the dock but a owl feather floating down in the place she'd been stand. I swore I could still hear her cackling with laughter in the distance.

Now, I could've been smart, sat down, taken a few deep breaths, and think of a logical way to fix this problem.

Instead, I had a temper tantrum. A big one.

I grabbed the brown and white feather out of the air, and took my anger out on it, seeing nothing else. I ripped all the soft little tufts off it. "STUPID-RETARDED -IDIOTIC -MORONIC -FEATHER!" I screamed, sounding like a lunatic, pulling off one tuft on each word . "Don't you float there pretending like your innocent! Your _not!_ Your just as bad as she is!"

Finally, all that was left was the thin white core. I ripped that up too, threw it on the ground, and jumped up and down on it 10 times. Once I was done I looked down at it and yelled, "Ha! Look at what you are now!" Oh my gods, I'd lost it. My mind popped back into Annabeth-logical mode, my anger all burned out.

I collapsed down onto the dock flat on her back with her arms and legs spread out in a spread eagle, breathing heavily. I closed my eyes. "_Okay Annabeth, calm down. There's a logical way to fix this. Just breathe in…breathe out. Open your eyes and- "_AAAAAAGGGGG!" I opened my eyes and saw the spider a foot in front of my face, it's big green eyes staring at me, half questioning half scared.

I sat up faster than a bullet. "GET AWAY!" I yelled a knocked it into the water with a swipe of my hand, and got up and back to the other end of the dock, shivering from the contact. That's when I realized the spider was Percy, and I freaked out.

I quickly slid onto my knees at the edge of the dock in front of the spider that was floating on its back in the water, it's eight legs flailing in the air. "Oh gods! I'm sorry! Blame reflexes! Um…" I looked around wildly for something I could pick him p with. Percy or not, I wasn't going to touch the spider.

I reached my hand in the water and fished it around trying to find something, careful to keep my hand a safe distance from the spider. My hand grasped around something slimy, and I pulled out a long thick piece of seaweed. "Heh, what a coincidence seaweed brain." I guessed he didn't hear me since the spider was still spinning around in the water on its back.

I took a deep breathe, and reached the seaweed out towards him for him to grab, my breathe short and staccato-like.

_It's okay Annabeth. It's not a spider, It's just Percy…in..spider form..?_

Oh Gods, my hand is to close!

I dropped the heavy seaweed right on top of Percy.

_Crud! _ I lunged my hand towards the seaweed careful to grab the very end. When I pulled the seaweed out of the water, I saw the Percy spider clinging onto the other side for dear life.

I lifted it over the dock and laid it on the side opposite of me, and leaned back, finally breathing again. The Percy spider started towards me and I tensed again.

"STOP!" I said quickly. "Just stay there or my reflexes might knock you into the water again."

Suddenly the spider's eyes filled with fear, and it backed up, WAY up. I would've laughed if it was just a normal spider it looked so scared, but given the fact the spider was actually my boyfriend, (which was still freaking me out) I remained silent, and tried to think of a way to get myself and the spider to shore, without touching it.

I sat there for a while thinking.

_**Someone's POV who's watching Travis.**_

Travis Stoll was walking past the lake towards the big house, listening to some cruddy music from some dudes ipod that he stole, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone on the lake dock.

He turned and saw Annabeth on the dock. She looked like she was having a…temper tantrum? Travis stopped walking and stared completely and utterly confused. He stood, not moving a muscle and watched as she grabbed something out of the air, and ripped it up, yelling things he couldn't hear, because her voice was replaced by the screaming guy's coming out of Travis's headphones.

She threw whatever it was on the ground and jumped all over it with rage, still yelling.

Then, rather suddenly she collapsed onto the ground and breathed heavily closing her eyes. She laid there for all of two seconds, before opening her eyes and screaming bloody murder. This one he somewhat heard, and he very briefly saw something small and black on the dock near her before she knocked it into the water, and crawled back. But just as soon as she went back, she jumped forward and started talking to the water.

Travis turned away. _Oh my gosh,_ he thought. _I must be seeing things. Annabeth would never do that. _He looked back at the dock out on the water. Now Annabeth was sitting calmly propped up on her hands. She just looked like she was getting a tan or…something.

Travis looked away again. Gods, he _was _seeing things. He shook his head a little bit. _Travis, you need to lay off the video games, they're giving you delusions now!_

He took one last look at the floating dock before quickly walking away.

_**READ! V**_

**SO. What do you think? Don't you love Travis? Soory if this wasn't as good as you wanted it to be.. I'll try to make it better in the next chapter. Anyway, ideas questions, comments are always great! **** Please review! Best thing you can give and author! And hint hint..**_**reviews give me confidence and let me know someones reading my story, and caring enough to right a review, which is cool beans, and makes me want to continue my stories. ALL of them, which means HAPPY Days! Peace around the world for generations! YAYAYAY! So please review! **_

_**BOB**________** Bob needs cheering up. However, this is bob after you review **________** SO DO IT FOR BOB! **_

_**Peace Love Llamas**_

_**~PainterOfTheStars**_


End file.
